peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
How Lonely (Alice's Song)
HOW LONELY (ALICE'S SONG) Performed by Diana Kaarina (Alice Liddell) Alice Liddell and her brothers Cody and Edmond ran as fast as they could to catch up with Alice's real sister Matilda, her kitten Dinah, and their family. Her boyfriend Gideon and his best friend Marie followed them while Honest John, Wilbur the Albatross, Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Winnie the Pooh, and Piglet watched in shock. "Wait! Wait!" cried Alice, "Please don't leave; we are coming! Don't leave us again!" Prince Charming, Cinderella, Pinocchio, Shanti, Brer Rabbit, Matilda, and Dinah drove back home in their mobile home. "Father," said Shanti. "she's probably miles away by now." Alice, Cody, and Edmond stopped running and looked sad to see her sister, her kitten, and their family leave Neverland. Gideon and Marie stopped to comfort the children. "We're too late!" Cody sighed sadly. "They don't love us!" added Edmond. "Don't be sad," Marie said in a soothing voice. "We'll visit them another time." But Alice started to cry. Alice remembered telling her old father Sinbad that the Gideon the Cat stories she tells Cody and Edmond weren't silly when he said they were. She remembered telling Cinderella that she didn't want to grow up during bedtime and telling her that she had saved Gideon's shadow for him. So lonely Missing you each day I pray if only For a moment I could see Your smiling face You take away This emptiness inside of me But I'll be strong Until we meet Alice, Cody, and Edmond sadly stared at their reflections in the water. Alice sniffled and rubbed her eye as a tear slid down her cheek and fell into the water, showing images of Cinderella, Prince Charming, Pinocchio, and Shanti. Their images rippled to go back to the children's sad expressions. I miss you Long to hear you laugh again To kiss you Let you know that life begins When I'm by your side Holding you tight You gave me strength to brave it all Faith and hope When darkness starts to fall Suddenly, a heavy wind began to blow. Alice, Cody, and Edmond shivered in fear and sadness. Then an enormous flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder, scared the children, causing them to cry. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Someone somewhere hear my plea Until then Please let me know Alice got back to her memories with her family. She remembered coming home from Neverland and hugging Cinderella. She remembered telling Sinbad that the Lost Forest Animals went back to Neverland with Gideon and Marie because they were not yet ready to grow up yet. And she remembered watching the ship fly in the sky with Sinbad, Cinderella, Dinah, Snipes, Peepers, and Patou. How long till I hear your heart singing That sweet song when I'll be there To sing along in harmony Just you and me The music stops when you're not here But my heart sings Until you're near to me During the instrumental section, Alice remembered sleeping in bed with Cody and Edmond while Cinderella read them a bedtime story. She remembered the next night when Sinbad read them a bedtime story. Oh, can you even hear my cries That call your name Beneath the stars tonight Suddenly, a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder, frightened Alice and her brothers again. But Alice, Cody, and Edmond were too scared to run away and hide. So they sat down beside a tree and fell asleep there. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Somehow, someone hear my plea Until then I hope you know Alice remembered having dinner and dessert with her family in the dining room. She remembered when she and her brothers moved to Neverland with Gideon, Marie, and the Lost Forest Animals, they got their picture taken. I need you To chase away the clouds So I can see you Run through fields of flowers Like we used to do Just we two Hold onto the memories Until that day I'm holding you again Then snow began to fall outside of Hangman's Tree one cold November morning. Good night, my friend Good night When the song ended, Alice started to cry again. "I'll never see them," she sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What'll I do now?" "Everything will be OK, Alice." Gideon said, patting her back. Meanwhile, she heard some voices coming from another place. It was Honest John. He was whispering to his friends about playing Gideon the Cat and Prince John. "OK, Pooh, here's the plan." he said, whispering in Pooh's ear. "We're gonna do a play." Next, he whispered into Jose's ear. "You'll be Gideon." Then he whispered into Donald's ear. "You'll be Prince John." The Forest Animals jumped up in excitement and ran to their places. Piglet walked over to Alice, Cody, and Edmond, who were still crying. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to visit them," he said, circulating around them. His voice choked up a little, and his eyes filled with tears. "But please don't cry; you'll make me cry, too!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Sad songs